Love Is a Dangerous Weapon
by Folyon-Dunedain
Summary: The Baron loves Helena Ravenclaw with all of his heart. But she doesn't feel quite the same way... RATED M FOR VIOLENCE. Any reviews or tips of how to improve would be most helpful, thank you.


The Baron shifted uneasily on his feet, clutching a diamond engagement ring in his hand. He was nervous, although the passion and love he felt for Helena, was so strong, his nervousness soon disappeared.

He had never loved anyone like he had loved her. To him, every part of her was perfect, from her beautiful looks to her cleverness and elegance. He knew they had to be together. He would ask her to marry him and she would say yes. It was the only possible outcome.

Her mother, Rowena Ravenclaw, had asked The Baron to fetch Helena, for she had mysteriously disappeared and poor Rowena was dying. The Baron had decided that just before he would esscort her to her mother, he would ask the fateful question that would seal his happiness forever. He could imagine it now, her delicate, yet intelligent face looking up at him with such awe, such love as he asked her in the most colourful language to marry him. Of course her eyes would light up and a smile would beam across her face as she answered 'yes.'.

For many days The Baron searched for Helena. He eventually found her in a forest in Albania. It was dark and bleak, not at all the romantic place that he had imagined asking his fair maiden for her hand. Alas! It must do! Thought The Baron. I cannot hold in my feelings much longer, for I will burst!

He lit his wand so that he could see her face when he asked the question. But first he must tell her of her mother's dying wish to see her daughter. Unmoved by his story, Helena refused to come with The Baron, saying that she hated her mother. The baron took her hand but she snatched it away, glaring at him.

"Please my lady, I cannot hold in my feelings much longer! You are so perfect, like a rose among weeds, your skin is as pale and pure as the moon in the night sky! I know that we are meant to be with one another, we were made for each other. Will you do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage...?" The Baron looked into Helena's face, expecting to see love and happiness, but all that he saw was disgust.

Helena walked away from him.

" I could never marry you! You say that we are made for one another, but how can that be? I am meant to marry a man who is my equal, not my inferior! You disgust me, how you think you can just throw at me poetry of love and beauty and have me falling in your arms. Leave me now." Helena spat at him with pure loathing, he reminded Helena of her mother.

Anger gripped The Baron, uncontrollable, like a monster deep inside of him. It broke free, growling, hissing at Helena. How dare she humiliate him! He had poured his heart out to her, and yet she was disgusted by him, saying that he was not worthy of her love. As his soul shattered within him, The Baron grabbed a knife from his coat pocket and menacingly turned towards Helena. Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed the glint of the knife that The Baron was holding.

"Please... Please..." Helena whispered over and over, she was terrified of the change of behaviour in him that was so sudden.

The Baron did not hear Helena's pleads, instead he ran towards her in a fit of rage, shouting words that made no sense to her. He was quite mad. He plunged the knife into Helena's chest, and her screams pierced the night.

He kept stabbing her, again and again, until her blood had oozed over his clothes. Soon he was covered in it, his hands were warm and sticky.

The Baron's anger subsided and he looked down at the woman he loved so dearly, her butchered, lifeless form laying on the ground. Reality quickly hit him.

_"What have I done?" _He gasped. "I am a _monster!"_

He looked down at himself, covered in Helena's blood. Sobs made The Baron's body heave, he had done this. Clutching Helena's body in his arms he rocked backwards and forwards, unable to move away. He then grabbed the knife that was laying next to him, also covered in Helena's blood and plunged it into his own heart.

"Sorry, so... _Sorry!" _He gasped at the blinding pain which he knew he deserved.

Soon after he said these words, life left his body, just as it had with Helena's. Both bodies lay beside one another, covered in each other's blood.


End file.
